creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Sonic.exe/@comment-24415192-20140906234527
Aquí esta toda la creepypasta: Sonic.exe Soy un gran fan de Sonic the Hedgehog al igual que todos los demás, me gustan los juegos más nuevos, pero no me importa jugar los clásicos. No creo haber jugado juegos glitchys o hackeados antes, aunque yo no creo que quiera jugar a cualquiera después de la experiencia que tuve… Todo comenzó en una tarde de verano, yo estaba jugando Sonic Unleashed hasta que me di cuenta, en mi visión periférica, que el cartero había llegado, puso algo en mi buzón como de costumbre y se fue. Detuve mi juego para ir a ver lo que tenía en el correo… La única cosa en el buzón era una caja de CD para ordenador y una nota. Revisé su contenido. Miré a la primera nota y me di cuenta de que era de mi querido amigo Kyle, de quien no había tenido noticias desde hace 2 semanas. Lo sé porque reconocí su letra, a pesar de todo, lo que me extrañaba es cómo se veía, parecía mal escrito, áspero y algo difícil de leer, como si Kyle estuviese teniendo dificultades para escribirlo y lo hizo a toda prisa. Esto es lo que escribió… “Tom, No puedo soportarlo más, tuve que deshacerme de esta cosa de alguna manera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y yo estaba esperando que lo hicieras por mí. No puedo hacerlo, él me persigue, y si no destruyes este CD, él va a venir en pos de ti también, es demasiado rápido para mí…. Por favor, Tom, destruye este disco olvidado de Dios antes que venga después por ti también, ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Destruye el disco, solo hazlo, pero que sea rápido de lo contrario van a ocurrir catástrofes. Ni siquiera juegues el juego, que es lo él que quiere, simplemente destrúyelo. Por favor… Kyle” Bueno, eso fue ciertamente raro. A pesar de que Kyle es mi mejor amigo y no lo he visto en 2 semanas, yo no hice lo que me pidió. No creo que un simple disco de juego le pueda hacer daño, después de todo es sólo un juego, ¿verdad? Vaya que me equivoqué en eso… De cualquier manera, yo miraba el disco y me parecía que un CD-R común y corriente, excepto que tenía escrito en marcador negro las palabras “SONIC.EXE”, y que era muy a diferente a la escritura de Kyle, lo que significa que debe de haberlo conseguido de otra persona, como una casa de empeño o eBay. Cuando vi “SONIC” en la escritura del CD, me emocione y realmente me entraron ganas de jugar, ya que soy un fan de Sonic. Subí a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora, puse el disco en e instale el juego. Cuando la pantalla del título aparecio me di cuenta de que era uno de los primeros juegos de Sonic, yo estaba así como “Genial!” Porque como dije antes me gustan también los clásicos. La primera cosa que observe diferente fue cuando apreté empezar, fue una fracción de segundo cuando vi la imagen del título se convirtió en algo muy diferente, algo que ahora considero horrible, antes de cortar en negro. Me acuerdo que la imagen aparecía en esa fracción de segundo, el cielo se había oscurecido, el emblema título estaba oxidado y arruinado, el 1991 de SEGA fue reemplazado por 666, y el agua se había vuelto roja, como la sangre, excepto que parecía híper-realista. Pero la cosa más espeluznante fue Sonic, sus ojos eran de tono negro y sangrado con dos puntos brillantes rojos mirándome, y su sonrisa se había extendido mucho más, hasta el borde de la cara. Me molestó bastante cuando vi esa imagen, aunque me di cuenta de que era sólo un problema técnico y lo ignoré. Después de cortar en negro se mantuvo así durante unos 10 segundos más o menos. Y luego otra cosa extraña sucedió, el archivo de salvar era la selección de Sonic the Hedgehog 3, y yo estaba como “WTF? ¿Qué está haciendo eso en el juego de Sonic 1?”, De todos modos, el fondo era la oscuridad cielo nublado como de Stardust Speedway Bad nivel de Sonic CD, y sólo había tres archivos. La música era espeluznante, sólo se amplió y parecía haber sido a la inversa. Y la imagen del archivo de guardado donde se ve una vista previa del nivel que está en rojo es sólo estático para los tres archivos. Lo que más me asustó fue la selección de personajes, mostró sólo Tails, Knuckles y para mi sorpresa, el Dr. Eggman! Ahora estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando, quiero decir, ¿cómo se puede jugar como Eggman en un juego de Sonic clásico, por el amor de Dios? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esto no era un juego glitchy, que era un juego hackeado. Sí que sin duda se veía cortado, fue realmente espeluznante, sino como un jugador inteligente, yo no tenía miedo (o por lo menos lo intenté no tenerlo), me dije que era sólo un juego hackeado y no hay nada malo en ello. Con una sensación terrible cogí un archivo y elegi Tails y cuando lo seleccione, el juego se congeló durante unos 5 segundos y oí una risa escalofriante pixelada que sonaba muy parecido a ese tipo Kefka de Final Fantasy antes de cortar a negro. La pantalla se quedó negro durante unos 10 segundos o más, luego lo mostró lo título típico, excepto las formas simplistas eran de diferentes tonos de rojo y el texto sólo mostró “HILL, ACT 1″. La pantalla se desvaneció en el nivel y el título desapareció revelando a Tails en Green Hill Zone de Sonic 1, la música era diferente, sin embargo, que sonaba al revés. Yo empecé a jugar e hice que Tails empezara a correr como lo haría en cualquiera de los juegos de Sonic clásicos, lo que era extraño era que, como Tails corría por el nivel no era más que un terreno plano y unos cuantos árboles durante 5 minutos, que fue cuando el música en reversa comenzó a bajar lentamente en tonos profundos, muy lentamente a medida que seguí adelante. De repente vi algo y me detuve a ver lo que era, era uno de los pequeños animales que yacían muertos en el suelo sangrando (Eso fue cuando la música comenzó a disminuir), Tails tenía una mirada sorprendida y triste en su rostro que nunca había visto, así que tuve que se moverlo, pero mantuvo esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Mientras seguía avanzando vi animales más muertos y cuando Tails pasaba junto a ellos parecía cada vez más preocupado y la música seguía bajando de tono, me sorprendí al ver la forma en que murieron todos, se veían como si alguien los mató de espantosas maneras, con sadismo: una ardilla fue ahorcada en un árbol con lo que parecían ser sus entrañas colgando, un conejo tenía sus cuatro extremidades arrancadas y un pato tenía los ojos arrancados y la garganta cortada. Me sentí mal del estómago cuando vi esta masacre y al parecer Tails también. Después de unos segundos no había animales y la música parecía haberse detenido, pero Tails seguía avanzando. Después de que pasó un minuto de que la música se detuvo, Tails estaba corriendo por una colina y luego se detuvo, no fue hasta que vi por qué, Sonic estaba allí, al otro lado de la pantalla con la espalda apoyada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Tails se veía feliz de ver a Sonic pero luego su sonrisa vaciló, obviamente notando que Sonic no respondía a él, actuaba como si fuera totalmente inconsciente de la presencia de Tails. Tails caminó lentamente hacia Sonic, y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba tocando las flechas para hacer que se mueva, por lo que este tuvo que haber sido una escena de corte. De repente empecé a tener una sensación de creciente de temor por como Tails se acercaba a Sonic para llamar su atención, sentí que Tails estaba en peligro y que algo malo iba a suceder. Oí débiles sonidos estáticos que iban en aumento mientras Tails no estaba más que unos centímetros de Sonic, se detuvo y tendió la mano para tocarlo. Esa sensación de presentimiento en mi interior se hacía más fuerte y sentí la necesidad de decirle a Tails que se alejase de Sonic mientras la estática se hizo más fuerte. De pronto, en una fracción de segundo vi los ojos de Sonic se abrieron y eran negros con puntos brillantes de color rojo, al igual que en la imagen de título. Cuando eso sucedió la pantalla se volvió negra y el sonido estático paró. Se quedó en negro durante unos 7 segundos y el texto blanco apareció formando un mensaje, diciendo: “Hola. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?” En ese momento yo estaba horrorizado, yo no quería seguir con el juego, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo cuando me llegue a otro nivel con el título de “Hide and Seek”. Esta vez yo estaba en el nivel Angel Island de Sonic 3 y parecía que todo estaba en llamas. Tails parecía que tenía miedo en esta ocasión. En realidad me miró y me hizo gestos frenéticos hacia mí, como si quisiera salir de la zona en la que estaba lo más rápido posible. Yo estaba empezando a asustarme por esto … quiero decir Tails estaba como rompiendo la cuarta pared, tratando de decirme que lo sacara de allí. Así que presione la tecla de flecha tan duro como pude y le hize correr tan rápido como podía, una versión pixelada de ese tema espeluznante cuando conoces a Shadow en el ARK como Robotnik desde SA2 estaba sonando cuando Tails caminaba a través de bosques desolados, tratando de ayudarlo a escapar de lo que él estaba tratando de huir. De repente oí la risa escalofriante de nuevo … esa risa horrible… justo después de 10 segundos han pasado y empecé a ver destellos de Sonic, apareciendo por todas partes en la pantalla, otra vez con esos ojos negros y rojos. La música cambió a ese tintineo ahogado de suspenso ya que veo a Sonic detrás de Tails VOLANDO para atraparlo, su vuelo era muy similar al de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Esta vez tenía una loca y intrigante sonrisa en su rostro, parecía como si estuviera disfrutando del tormento que le estaba dando al pobre zorrito hasta que lo atrapó. De repente la música se detuvo y Sonic desapareció. Tails se quedó allí y empezó a llorar durante 15 segundos. La escena fue bastante molesta para ver y yo como que también tenía ganas de llorar. Pero luego de Sonic apareció justo delante de Tails y Tails lo miró con horror. La sangre comenzó a bajar los ojos ennegrecidos de Sonic y su sonrisa creció lentamente en su rostro mientras el zorrito lo miraba con miedo, no podía hacer nada salvo mirar. Sólo en una fracción de segundo de Sonic se abalanzó sobre Tails justo antes de la pantalla quedase en negro, se produjo un fuerte grito chirriante que sólo duró 5 segundos. El texto regreso sólo que esta vez dijo: “Eres demasiado lento, quieres intentarlo de nuevo?” y la espantosa risa venía con él. Yo estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había pasado … hice que Sonic asesinara a Tails? No, él no podría haber … Él y Tails se supone que son los mejores amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Sonic haría eso? Negué con la conmoción, fuí traído de vuelta a la selección de personaje, el archivo guardado que tenía Tails era diferente, Tails ya no estaba en la misma caja, pero en la pantalla del televisor sí, que estaba parpadeando con ese rojo estático, la expresión de Tails me dio miedo, sus ojos eran negro y sangrando, su pelaje naranja había cambiado a negro y tenía una expresión de angustia en su rostro, tratando de ignorar tomé Knuckles como el siguiente. La risa llegó de nuevo y la pantalla de corte a negro otra vez y permaneció allí durante otros 10 segundos, esta vez el nivel dijo “No puedes correr”. Me asusté realmente por ahora, realmente no podría decir si se trataba de un problema técnico, o hack, o algún tipo de broma de un enfermo … o cualquier cosa realmente. Pero a pesar de mi miedo a lo que pasó, seguí jugando. El siguiente nivel se veía muy diferente, tenía el suelo de la Scrap Brain Zone, pero el fondo del cielo parecía el menú principal, tenía el oscuro cielo nublado rojizo. Pero fue la música que me aterró más: Sonó como tema Giygas ‘justo después de vencer a Pokey en Earthbound’. También me di cuenta de que Knuckles me miró asustado al igual que Tails lo hizo anteriormente, aunque no tanto, más bien parecía un poco nervioso. Se rompió la cuarta pared al igual que como Tails y parecía como si él no estaba seguro de seguir, pero lo moví todos modos. Corrió por el camino recto en este nivel oscuro, y mientras lo hacía la pantalla empezó a parpadear en estática un par de veces y luego la risa desesperante volvió. Luego de unos segundos de disfuncionamiento me doy cuenta de varias manchas de sangre en el suelo metálico, sentí una creciente sensación de miedo otra vez pensando que algo terrible va a pasar con Knuckles. Me dio náuseas caminar por este camino manchado de sangre, pero me mantuve firme. De pronto mientras Knuckles corría, Sonic apareció justo delante de él con esos ojos negros y rojos y la estática apareció de nuevo, cuando desapareció la estática se mostró nada más que la pantalla en negro con texto diciendo “Te encontré!”, Yo estaba asustado, Sonic encontro a Knuckles ya?! ¿Qué estaba pasando?! De todos modos la estática regresó y luego volví al nivel, Knuckles parecía que estaba entrando en pánico, y Sonic estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado. Y se escuchó el agudo chillido del jefe final del Silent Hill 1. ¿Fue esto una especie de jefe de batalla con Sonic? Tenía la esperanza de que Dios no era, de verdad. De repente Sonic apareció justo detrás de Knuckles en lo que parecía ser una pixelada nube de humo negro, caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder huir, esa risa terrible apareció de nuevo. Knuckles estaba entrando en pánico aún más, e incluso sentí que me estaba volviendo loco, Sonic estaba prácticamente jugando con nosotros, que estaba jugando un juego retorcido de enfermo mental conmigo y Knuckles … Otra escena en la que Knuckles cayó de rodillas y se agarró la cabeza llorando, sentí su agonía, Sonic en realidad nos conducía a AMBOS a la locura. Y luego, en una fracción de segundo de Sonic se abalanzó sobre Knuckles y la pantalla quedó en negro con otro grito chirriante que se prolongó durante al menos 3 segundos. Otro mensaje de texto aparecido, “Tantas almas para jugar y tan poco tiempo … ¿estás de acuerdo?” ¿Qué demonios … es lo que está pasando? Empecé a pensar que Sonic en realidad estaba tratando de hablar conmigo a través del juego … Pero yo estaba demasiado asustado para pensar eso. Me trajo de vuelta al menú principal y esta vez el cuadro Archivo segundo tenía Knuckles en la pantalla del televisor, su piel se había oscurecido de rojo a un gris rojizo, sus espigas goteaban sangre y sus ojos eran negro y sangraban demasiado, y sin olvidar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Empecé a pensar que esos eran personajes reales atrapados en las pantallas de televisión en los archivos de salvar, pero yo no lo podía creer … Yo no quería creerlo. Así que apague el juego y se tomé un descanso. Tomé una siesta, desearía no haberlo hecho, porque yo entonces empecé a tener la pesadilla más inquietante que hubiese tenido, estaba en total oscuridad, aunque yo tenía la luz emitida por una lámpara que colgaba por encima de mi cabeza. Podía oír los gritos de Knuckles y Tails cercanos a mi. Decían cosas como: “Ayúdanos a …” y “¿Por qué nos condenaste?” y “Corre, antes de que te atrape a ti también …” Sus gritos se extinguieron como entonces oí a Sonic, su risa … que sonaba muy parecido a la risa torcida de Kefka. “Es muy divertido jugar contigo niño, al igual que tu amigo Kyle, aunque no duró mucho …” Estaba asustado y miraba a mi alrededor para encontrar el origen de la voz … “No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que te unas a él …” Lo vi caminando hacia mí, vacilante y en varias direcciones … “No se puede correr, chico. Estás en mi mundo ahora. Al igual que los demás …” Cuando él me agarró y le vi la hemorragia en sus ojos negros y rojos, y su inquietante sonrisa, me desperté con un sobresalto. Después de un par de horas me decidí a seguir jugando el juego. No sé por qué, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar por qué esto estaba ocurriendo … Así que encendí el ordenador, inicié el juego y seleccioné a Eggman como el siguiente. Yo todavía pensaba que era absurdo, jugando como Eggman, pero de todos modos el título de nivel apareció de nuevo y esta vez dijo “…”, lo cual me pareció muy extraño. Esta vez estaba en una especie de pasillo, en realidad no parece que era de alguno de los clásicos juegos de Sonic, aunque tiene el estilo pixelado, y el suelo estaba brillante y cuadros, las paredes eran de un color púrpura oscuro grisáceo con la luz de las velas animadas y unas pocas manchas de sangre oscura aquí y allá, y había una cortina de color rojo oscuro que colgaba sobre la parte superior de la pantalla. Cada 12 segundos más o menos que se mecía muy lentamente, pero cuando estás jugando el juego apenas se puede ver que se movían. La música era extrañamente agradable, un piano tocando una canción bastante triste ya la vez tranquila, pero yo sabía mejor, esta fue la canción que se reproduce en Hill act 1, sólo que no era a la inversa. Eggman no se veía completamente nervioso como Tails y Knuckles, pero él tenía una mirada sospechosa en su cara como si fuera sólo un poco paranoico. Comencé a correr, vuelve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha por lo menos dos veces y luego se encoge de hombros hacia mí, como si él no tiene idea de dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando. A pesar de que estaba asustado fuera de mi mente acerca de lo que iba a suceder, hice que Eggman siguiese adelante. Entonces me detengo en un largo tramo de escaleras que conducen a pisos inferiores, ya que estaba nervioso, incluso Eggman parecía inseguro de sí mismo, aunque me presioné a seguir adelante. Como he llevado Eggman por las escaleras, me di cuenta de que las paredes se han vuelto más oscuras; las antorchas rojas son ahora de un azul misterioso. Luego de aterrizar en otro pasillo, éste era más largo que el anterior y luego nos dirigimos hacia otro tramo de escaleras abajo, éste era mucho más largo, tomó por lo menos 1 minuto. Y luego la horrible risa sonó y la música se desvaneció lentamente hasta que todo quedó en silencio, como lo hizo las paredes se pusieron más oscuras y las antorchas eran unas llamas negras ahora. Cuando Eggman aterrizó en el pasillo 3, me di cuenta de que ahora parecía que tenía realmente los pelos de punta, aunque trató de ocultarlo, no puedo culparlo, yo estaba demasiado asustado. De repente, Sonic apareció justo en frente de Eggman de la misma manera que hizo con Knuckles y la estatica regresó. La estática duró unos 15 segundos y luego me mostró una imagen más desagradable La imagen mostró una hiper-realista de Sonic en la oscuridad en la que sólo puede ver su cara mientras su cabeza se ocultaban en las tinieblas, y cuando digo hiper-realista, me refiero a como se veía tan real que podía ver las líneas en su piel azul, como si en realidad podía sentir su pelaje si se toca la pantalla. Su rostro … oh dios, tenía la sonrisa más horrible que jamás había visto. Y eso es decir algo teniendo en cuenta que ví esa imagen en el inicio del juego. Sus ojos son grandes y negro y una vez más llorando sangre (que también se veía hiper-realista) y había dos pequeños puntos brillantes rojos mirando hacia mí, grabando su mirada fija en mi mente. Su sonrisa era amplia y demoníaca, que literalmente se extendía a los lados de su cara como un gato de Cheshire a excepción de Sonic tenía colmillos, colmillos muy afilados, muy parecidos a los dientes del Werehog la excepción más vicioso de aspecto, un poco amarillento y tenía manchas de sangre y trozos pequeños de carne en los labios y colmillos como si comiera un animal. Me quedé mirando esa imagen horrible para un buen 30 segundos, sin apartar los ojos de ella, me sentía como si estuviera realmente mirandome, mi cerebro se atrofiaba a cada segundo que la veía. Entonces la pantalla parpadeó con rojo estáticas de nuevo 3 veces, y en la 3 ª vez que oí la risa infernal, pero esta vez sonaba distorsionada, incluso demoníaca … Salió de nuevo la imagen, pero esta vez tenía un texto rojo encima de su cabeza, sin duda una de las cosas más horribles que miré desde que tuve este juego … “Yo soy Dios”. Fue cuando leí ese mensaje mientras mira a Sonic cuando me di cuenta, me di cuenta ahí mismo. Este Sonic era un monstruo, el mal personificado, sádico, todopoderoso, un monstruo de pesadilla, demente … y todas sus víctimas, incluidos Tails, Knuckles, Eggman y, posiblemente, Kyle, son sólo sus pequeños juguetes, y el juego es la puerta de entrada a su mundo caótico, como una pesadilla y el infierno mismo para sus víctimas se encuentran atrapadas ahí De pronto, en una fracción de segundo real grité al ver como Sonic se abalanzó sobre la pantalla chillando en voz alta con la boca abierta a una longitud anormal revelando nada más que una espiral literalmente hacia un abismo de oscuridad pura antes de la estática regresó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte y distorsionada, por lo que me dolían los oídos, grité y cubrí mis oídos hasta que se detuvo. Se mostró nada más que la pantalla en negro. Mientras estaba allí sentado mirando a la pantalla en negro, un último texto se acercó. "Listo para la Ronda 2, Tom?" Otra vez la risa, esta vez se sentía tan real, como si estuviera justo detrás mio, pero no quería mirar atrás, tenía miedo de ver algo peor... La pantalla cambió a una imagen que decía Game Over, Sonic estaba parado, y atrás de él estaban Knuckles, Tails y Robotnik, todos muertos, Knuckles tenía la cabeza arrancada, y su cuerpo estaba colgando de sus órganos, Tails tenía su cabeza en una estaca, y Robotnik también, solo que el cuerpo de éste estaba tirado, y botando mucha sangre... Miré a Tails, Knuckles y a Robotnik y lloré mientras gritaba, quedé atormentado para siempre por ese erizo horrible, y ellos también. Creí que había terminado, pero accidentalmente toqué una de las teclas, y de la nada salió otra imagen, era Sonic, y tenía una postura muy escalofriante, y alrededor de él estabán esas palabras... Can't Run ... I am GOD ... I Found You Había algo extraño en la imagen, quedé viéndola por un largo rato, y de repente empezó otra vez la estática, casi grité del susto, no me lo esperaba, estuvo así por un rato, pero de la nada salió una imagen, era la sombra de Sonic con sus ojos de color rojo sangre... estos brillaban, habían letras, pero no podía leerlos, eran Coreanos, Japoneses o Chinos, pero lo que mas me asustó fue la música de fondo, era un eco humano, un eco muy siniestro y triste, mientras había una instrumental que cada vez daba mas miedo... Ver eso me daban muchas ganas de gritar, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía... Vi las letras, no podía leer nada, pero ¿Que decían?, ¿Era la clave de todo?, ¿Era una revelación?, quizá nunca lo sabré, la imagen se cortó y mostró al verdadero Sonic, me alivié mucho con solo verlo, saber que al menos él estaba bien, pero tenía que controlarlo, pensé que éste sería la siguiente victima, pero me decidí a intentarlo al menos, creí que podía derrotar al Sonic Maligno con la presencia del verdadero Sonic. Fui corriendo a través de lo que parecía ser un mundo vacío, no había nada, solo podía ver estática que estaba en el fondo, pero de repente todo cambió, a una estática muy fuerte y de colores, tenía un ruido muy fuerte, pero seguí adelante, no me quería rendir, finalmente tuve algo de valentía. Iba a través de ese mundo, pensando que ocurriría en cualquier momento, la canción de fondo me quitó la valentía, y en el momento menos esperado, lo vi. Era una imagen que estaba en la estática, no sé ni como describirlo, era tan espeluznante, horripilante, daba tanto miedo, no podía hacer nada, solo podía ver tal imagen, entonces entendí que incluso el verdadero Sonic había sido condenado... Entonces la pantalla se corta a una imagen mas, no la recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que había estática y habían más palabras Coreanas/Japonesas/Chinas, pero tampoco pude leerlas, el miedo me devoró por completo, pero no podía hacer nada... Me senté allí durante 25 segundos, horrorizado por lo que había pasado ... Sonic.exe es la encarnación misma del mal, tortura a la gente que juega su juego en más de un sentido y luego, cuando se aburre, él te arrastra a su juego, literalmente, te arrastra al infierno, donde puede jugar con ustedes para siempre, como su juguete .... No pude conseguir que el juego se borrara de mi ordenador. Pero al menos me las arreglé para que no se volviera a activar, jamas en la vida. Después me senté allí durante otros 25 segundos, y oí una voz detrás de mí, como un susurro ... "Trata de mantener esto interesante para mí, Tom." Me di la vuelta para ver de dónde venía la voz, y lo que vi me hizo gritar ... Sentado en mi cama ... mirando hacia mí ... Era un peluche Sonic, sonriendo con manchas de sangre en sus ojos. Fin